Quality Time
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: After almost DYING on Mount Etna, Andy spends some well earned time healing in Atlantis, spending some quality time with her father, the god of tidal waves, Percy Jackson. Except she hates him. T for mild swearing. Book 2 in the Andy-venture series.
1. World's Worst WakeUp

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Two words:**_ writer's block_

**If you have just stumbled about this fic, welcome, but if you have just come from **_**14 Years Later**_**, welcome back! This is the sequel I promised you all! **_**Quality Time**_** was the title that won, so… here it is!**

**I'm so sorry that I left the last story at a huge cliff-hanger; it just seemed to be the right place to end it. **

**Thanks everyone, I really appreciate all of my readers, even the ones that don't review because I can still see you on my Story Traffic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This goes for the **_**entire**_** story, okay?**

…

**WARNING: UNLIKE LAST STORY, THERE IS MORE SWEARING IN THIS STORY, e.g. shit, crap, ass, but no really bad words like the 'F' bomb. Hey, it **_**is**_** a 'T' story :)**

…

Chapter One: World's Worst Wake-Up

Andy POV

I was peeved. Incredibly irritated. Amazingly annoyed. Exceptionally exasperated. Understandably upset. Ridiculously riled.

You would expect I'd get someslack. I'd just been blown of a _god damn cliff_ and I was flung into a dream. A dream!

Morpheus, you are _sooooooo_ going to Tartarus.

I was standing on a beach. It was night, the stars twinkling against the black back-drop, a full moon illuminating the long stretch of pristine white sand. The calm water flowed in and out again, a comforting rhythm that seemed to be the only thing staying the same within the last few weeks. An outcrop of large, grey rocks stopped the sand from progressing any further and then turned into tall cliffs, strange looking trees dotted on their tops. I wasn't injured, my shoulder was intact, and I didn't have any pain whatsoever. It was amazing.

I was instantly suspicious. Nothing in my life was 'simple' or 'peaceful'.

"To true," a voice said and I spun around, facing the speaker sitting on the sand, letting the cool water touch her toes. Her rusty-brown hair was neatly combed and in a French braid that was tied with a green bow. Her kind eyes were crinkled in a smile that was so full of warmth and happiness that it seemed impossible that anything bad had happened.

"Lady Rhea," I nodded in respect.

Rhea smiled, "Come, sit," she petted the sand next to her and I joined her by the water side. The tide flowed in and I touched the water. It didn't feel right, it felt… sticky, almost like artificial water made out of melted plastic. Rhea signed, "Yes, that's the thing about this beach. It is all artificial, both you will not be able to find a prettier sight down here."

I knit my eyebrows, "'Down here'?"

Rhea smiled sadly, "Yes, down here in the Underworld."

I jumped up, "I'm not dead, am I?"

Rhea realised her mistake and smiled reassuringly, "No, you are not. That was silly of me and I apologise. You are in the Dreamworld, a much nicer part of Tartarus."

"Uh-huh," I nodded, sitting back down. She was right about this 'beach' being pretty. It was so calm and peaceful, an incredible change from the past days. "Lady Rhea? What am I doing here?"

Rhea gazed up at the stars, "I thought you needed a rest from the past week. You were hurt from your fight on Mount Etna," she looked back at me, "and I need to speak with you about you father."

I stiffened. Rhea sensed my discomfort, but continued anyway.

"You seem to dislike him," she stated, looking for my reaction. I just looked out over the 'water', scowling slightly. "Why? Even at the mention of Perseus you— well— you do what you are doing now. But my question is why?"

I tore my steely gaze from the 'water' and to Rhea, "He hurt her, Rhea. That's not forgivable."

Rhea nodded in understanding, "I understand, Andy. But there is another thing that I am confused about. If you hate your father so much, then way do you take his name?"

"What?"

"His name, you take his last name. Jackson. Correct me if I am wrong, but once you found out about all of this—" she gestured around, "—you changed from _Chase_ to _Jackson_. And when you fought Triton, you were insulted when he called you Chase."

"I—I—"

Rhea smiled, having proved her point, "You have acknowledged him as your father."

"Yeah, but—"

"You risked your life and that of your friends to save him."

"Yeah, but—"

"And you set out on the quest for recognition from him."

"I did not—!"

Rhea put her hand on my shoulder, "Andy, face it. You don't hate him and you know it."

"But—"

"Andromeda!" Rheas raise her voice. "You don't and you know it. Don't be stubborn."

I crossed my arms, "He. Hurt. Annabeth."

Rhea sighed and smiled at the same time, "Sometimes your stubbornness is impossible. Just remember, my child, give Percy a chance. He is new at parenthood; you cannot blame him for being…"

"Oblivious, annoying, stupid, heroic, a bad parent?" I offered.

Rhea looked pointedly at me and stood up, "Yes, whatever you wish to believe. But trust him. Oh, and happy 13th birthday, Andromeda. Now—"

_Wake._

My eyes flew open. All I saw was a blue blur, just a smudge across my vision. I groaned, my joints stiff and numb, most likely from huge doses of pain killers. I was lying on a bed of some sort, the room eerily silent. My vision became to improve and I could make out the vaguely humanoid shapes of people standing around me. Well, at least I know I'm not surrounded by three-legged, one-armed, twenty-headed Science teachers. Or hundred-armed, fifty-faced gigantic monsters bent on revenge holding my parents on the top of a volcano.

Actually, I'd be more scared of the Science teacher…

"Andy? Andy!" Someone yelled, but I couldn't see them. "Apollo! She's awake; get your godly ass in here!"

There was a yelp, a _CLANG —_ _SMASH! _and footsteps, as what sounded like a stampeding herd of elephants ran towards…well, wherever I was. Finally, I blinked a few times, my sight coming back to me. I opened my eyes and instantly snapped them shut again, protesting against the bright light. I blinked a few times more, my eyes adjusting to the light and I was able to make out the people who were standing in the room.

By the door, half-hidden in shadows, was Poseidon; Annabeth sitting right beside me, her cuts and bruises healed, but she had her left arm in a sling. Then there were the two people who had just ran into the room. One was _— ahem —_ rather hot and the other was Perseus. 'Nuff said.

Apollo (at least, I thought it was Apollo, y' never know with these god-types) came over to me and Annabeth moved so he could check my injuries. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm in a WHOLE LOTTA PAIN AT THE MOMENT! No? Okay then.

He smiled, "You're in a mess; you know that, right?"

I groaned. My ears were pounding, a high ringing echoing off every noise and I had a blistering headache, so Apollo's voice sounded like he had just yelled through the world's largest megaphone plugged into AC/DC concert amplifiers, turned up to 1,000,000,000,000% right next to my ear.

I glared at him testily, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "No, I'm _perfectly_ fine."

"You only fell of a mountain, fell thousands of feet and sank to the bottom of the Mediterranean."

"Oh is _that_ all."

Annabeth hit me on the shoulder, "Andy," she reprimed. "Don't be sarcastic."

"Hypocrite," Percy muttered, only for Annabeth to turn a death glare worthy of Thalia at him.

"Don't get me started on you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy— _Perseus_ held his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture as Poseidon walked back in, surprising Percy because he didn't noticed him leave.

And they say _I'm_ oblivious.

"Annabeth?" Poseidon said. "Athena needs to see you."

Annabeth looked at the sea god, "Tell mum she can wait."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Have you met Athena?"

"Coming, coming," Annabeth sighed as she got up. She turned and squeezed my hand. "Don't mortally wound yourself while I'm gone."

I smiled weakly, "I'll be sure to try."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before walking out of the door, Poseidon leading her to where her mother was waiting.

…

"Ow…ow…ow—OW, SHIT!" I yelled as Apollo poked one of my ribs. He nodded and muttered something. "Argh! You're worse than Josh!" I protested as he continued to be all 'God-of-Medicine'.

He looked up, "How is Josh? How'd he go on your quest?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Oh, y'know, he didn't die."

Apollo smirked while writing something on a medical sheet, "That's generally a good thing," he looked up from the sheet of paper. "Would you like to know how much damage you did to yourself?"

"No."

"Okay then!" Apollo smiled at my scowl. Honestly, he was like acted like he was two… no offense to two-year-olds. "Well, you broke four ribs, three on the right, and one on the left—"

_Ouch._

"You ruptured an artery in your shoulder, so you lost quite a lot of blood, but being the awesome god I am I fixed it up—" he continued before I could make a sarcastic retort. "—you'll have a scar, but on the bright side you could make up some sickage story to tell at school."

"Anything else?" I asked rhetorically, but I should have known Apollo would have answered it.

"Yeah, fractured ankle and wrist, multiple scrapes, grazes and bruises, broken arm, dislocated knee and shoulder, broken nose and a small head wound."

"But I survived, right?"

"Duh. I think this deserves a haiku! _The one called Andy_—"

"Okay, Apollo. She's already suffered enough." Percy said, as he walked into the infirmary. Apollo huffed, a smile still stretched across his face. Then the coolest thing happened. Apollo's phone rang.

_Underwater._

I find that really cool.

Apollo answered, "Ye-llo? Uh-huh…okay…yeah, sure thing…I'll be over soon, don't touch anything…no, not even the floor…okay, see ya, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to us. "I have to go, hunters in distress."

I snorted, and then turned in surprise; Percy had snorted at the exact same time as me. Percy didn't notice this (again, people called _me_ oblivious) and sat down on a chair close to my bed as Apollo burst into a flash of gold light (I averted my eyes, after being healed, I didn't want to die) and there was a silence.

An awkward silence.

An incredibly awkward silence.

I hadn't moved from this bed in ages, and in consequence I kept fidgeting and moving due to the _useful _ADHD. I tried not to take notice of Percy doing the same thing— I mean we both had ADHD; it didn't mean we acted the same…did it?

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Percy turned and asked me the question he had obviously been dying to ask since he sat down.

"Andro—"

I glared at him.

"Andy," he amended. "Why—why…why do you hate me so much?"

I glared at him long and hard before answering, "You hurt her, _Perseus_. That is like…like a—crime. And I'm telling you, if you as much as make her even slightly upset, I will _kill_ you. Capeesh?"

…

**Gotta love Andy 3 **

**This story is going to be pretty short, 8-10 chapters at the most. I'm just not into this story; it's more of filler than something very important. :|**

**Sayonara suckers,  
>~Emily<strong>

**WAIT!**

**One of my friends from school told me this and I thought I might tell it to you guys (and it gets me reviews ;)  
>Answer this lateral thinking problem. It's pretty easy, but I wanna see what creative ideas you guys give me.<strong>

_You are in a car. All you have is_

_the usual stuff in a car (e.g. seats, steering wheel, CDs),_

_a brick,_

_a rubber band,_

_How do you get out of the car?_


	2. I Fight a Seaweed Brain

**Hey guys.**

**I AM SO SORRY! I went on holiday for the school hols and I wrote heaps, but I didn't have the muse to type it all up! I am so sorry; I can't believe how stupid I am. :( I really want this story to be finished, coz I have so many more stories to write about this and the LAST one is gonna be awesome so I have to write this!**

_GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE THE STORY SUMMARIES AND PROPHECIES. I hope you like the ideas. :)_

**The answer to the riddle was simply open the door and walk out. My friends hate you all, because most of you got it when it took them **_**aaaaaaages**_** to get it. Either I have dumb friends (probably) or FFN is full of smarty-pants.**

…

Chapter Two: I Fight a Seaweed Brain

Although I'd never say it to his face, Apollo was good at healing.

By the third or fourth day I was awake, I couldn't feel any pain at all and most of my injuries had been healed. I now had a massive scar on my shoulder, but it looked pretty cool, so I wasn't fazed. Annabeth's arm was out of its sling, and she had left a few hours ago to check up with everything back home, what with her missing a month of work with bills to pay and phone calls to follow up. It had taken her some convincing from me, mostly "I'll be fine"s; stuff that worried mother's tend to drink up.

Okay, now don't judge, but you wouldn't believe how long it took me to realise I was in Atlantis.

Okay you can judge.

I just wasn't concentrating on the environment, or the fish, or the actual _water_.

Hey, I've been called oblivious for a reason.

But Atlantis was truly beautiful. A huge (and by 'huge' I don't mean pretty big, I mean as in three times Central Park) courtyard dominated the centre of the palace; fourteen or fifteen stories above it, seemingly floating in mid-air (or is that mid-water?), the main War Prep rooms and meeting chambers, providing a great view and a strategic position if the palace was ever to come under siege.

The courtyard itself was decorated with thousands of colourful coral providing a spectrum of colours, glowing in the dark, and some even growing big, golden plates that looked a lot like drachmas (although mum warned me not to touch them, the drachmas were fakes that the coral used to attract its prey. Needless to say, I thought that was pretty neat.) The paths were made of smooth, deep-sea limestone, lined with glowing pearls that changed colour depending on Poseidon's mood, kinda like the camp fire back at Camp Half-Blood.

The architecture itself was amazing. I could tell it was roughly based on Antonio Gaudí's Casa Milá (believe me, you know that kinda stuff when you live with Annabeth Chase,) what with the curved walls, and façades. The walls were made out of a thick but smooth to the touch type of blue sandstone, different types of luminescent coral and fungi growing off the rock. Floating pearls lit the halls, and thousands of different species of sea-creatures swam in and out of multiple doorways and holes in the stone.

But what interested me the most (because, as I said above, living with Annabeth Chase, you kinda get a very good education in architecture) were the animals themselves. Aside from being stranger than an average Maths teacher, I couldn't get passed the face of how much _respect_ I got here. I mean, I was used to being picked on at school and always dubbed a loser, but here I had people (fish, whatever) part in my way, bow, address me as 'milady' or 'ma'am'. It was cool but it got very annoying.

Very quickly.

But Atlantis was huge. Huge-moungus!

Figures I got lost.

So I was out wondering the halls—stupid idea, I know—when I came across the plain and simple fact: I was hopelessly lost. Not just lost, oh no, _hopelessly_ lost. I turned random corners (yeah, yeah, I should of back-tracked, I know); it was just so hard to navigate, every corridor looked the same.

Screw hydrokenisis, I needed echolocation at the moment!

I exited a large hall and then entered into an even larger one, this time with twenty-or-so archways, which all probably led to more doorways and paths. I turned into a left one (ADHD, cut me some slack) and started to panic, I swore I'd just walked through a hall like this one. I began to quicken my pace, my converse—which, I tell you, had seen much better days—hitting the floor harder and harder until I was running. I rounded a corner and—_BAM! SMASH! "OW!"_

I ran into someone, and was thrown to the floor as we collided.

Groaning, I started to get back up again, probably to apologise like an idiot, but a hand appeared in front of me. I took it and allowed the knockee (yes, that's a word … in Andy Language. It's a very diverse language, not many though) to pull me up. I looked up to smile thankfully…

…at the face of Percy Jackson.

I promptly released his hand and fell back to the floor. I ignored his snickers — being on a quest with Josh and Alex required that — and pulled myself up, ignoring the still outstretched hand.

I stood, facing him. Admittedly, the only hostility was from me, but hey, I'm stubborn, get used to it.

"Hey, Andy," he smiled warmly; trying for un-hostile conversation (either that, or he forgot I hated him. Knowing Percy, I'd say the latter.)

"Percy…" I said warily.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone was with me. When he saw none, he turned back to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said cryptically, not ready to tell him that I was (completely, utterly and hopelessly) lost.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You have no idea where the hades you are, do you?"

I sighed in defeat, "Not a clue." Percy laughed at my expense and I crossed my arms. "Would you tell me where I am, then?"

Percy shook his head, smiling, "I'll save your dignity from the pain. But I'll be nice—"

I thought it was rude to snort. I snorted.

"—and show you the way back." He smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

He walked past me and out through the archway I'd just ran through. He walked forward, continuing through the archway in front of us (which have been to my right when I turned left last time.) He took a right turn, and a left, then a right, right, left, into a kind of circular hallway, right, left, left, right, courtyard.

Yeah, there was no way I was gonna find my way back on my own.

I recognised the archways here, partly because they were all different shapes and colours and were coolioz (look it up in the Andy dictionary) and partly because I'd spent _way_ to long here listening to Apollo's haiku's/listening to Ke$ha on my iPod. Percy turned and smiled at me, gesturing to the three-times-bigger-than-Central-Park-courtyard, "And here you are then. Where were you going in the first place?" he asked. "Are you meant to be walking 'round with your injuries."

Suddenly, I became very self-conscious of the long white _gash_ on my shoulder and shrugged on my jacket, "I'm perfectly fine, thank-you very much. Apollo said that I'm fine with physical activity, I should try and train to re-gain strength in my arm blah, blah, blah."

At the word 'train' Percy's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas, "Sweet! You can train with me then, I was just going to now anyway!"

"Are you sure that's such a great ideAHHHH!" I ended up screaming, as Percy grabbed my wrist and the water constricted on us. Twisting, turning, pressing against our bodies until we landed outside the training area…well, he landed on his feet, I gracefully found myself on my butt (again).

"Don't do that!" I protested, standing up, still ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," he smirked, attempting to be serious.

"Yes you bloody well did," I muttered, as I stalked off after Perseus.

…

Training area: huge.

Armoury: humongous.

Sparring ring: ginormous.

Percy's ego: bigger than all of them put together.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a _teensy _bit, but the training 'area' was actually stupendously over-sized. Filled with merpeople, who I guessed were palace guards from the insignia on their chests, training and talking among each other. Cyclops passed occasionally; carrying an array of very sharp and dangerous looking weapons, that I was sure Annabeth would never let me touch. I swear a pair of Swordfish was fighting to our left, but I didn't have time to ponder as I tried to navigate the field without losing a limb.

I got some strange looks from passing combatants, like_ 'Why is the Prince of the Sea leading a twelve year old through the training ring?' _Well do you know what I have to say to that?

I'm thirteen, not twelve!

But we made it, partly because of my awesome ninja skills, and partly because everyone parted for Percy. But my ninja moves totally helped.

Then I realised who Percy was now talking to.

"Carthlo!" I exclaimed before my brain processed that my mouth was open.

Carthlo turned and smiled, "Hello, Andy."

"You remember her then, Carthlo?" Percy asked, smiling.

"Of course I do," he smiled. "I've never met anyone with a sharper tongue."

I guess he was referring to the incident with the Lion/Biology teacher hybrid called a Manticore, and — oops, my fault.

"—I hope you had a fun time getting lost." Carthlo smirked, looking at Percy, but clearly meaning me.

I glared at him and smacked Percy on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well—"

"I'd hate to interrupt this father/daughter bonding time," Carthlo said loudly. "But I have to go. Percy, don't beat up your daughter, she's still healing."

"Hey! He can't—"

"Don't be so sure, Andy," Carthlo laughed as he strode off, back up to a gate on the far western side.

I stood grumbling as Percy laughed.

"D'you need a sword?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Got one."

"Armour?"

"Unnecessary weight."

Percy rolled his eyes and drew his sword, Riptide, from its sheath hanging on his belt. Weird, Grover had told me it was a pen … oh; it doesn't really matter, as long as I don't get stabbed with it (now _that_ would totally suck.) I smiled back, and touched the ruby. Thalassa formed in my hand, and I winced at how bad it looked.

Percy laughed, "Hephaestus would have a fit if he saw what you've done to his sword."

"I think _I'm_ about to have a fit about what I've done to his sword." I said, rubbing dirt off of the hilt. "It'll do."

I took my position facing Percy. I put on a poker face (even though I sucked at the game and outright refused to play it) pretending that I wasn't about to get my butt seriously kicked.

He lunged.

I admit it was a smart move, putting me immediately on the defensive, but I jumped to the side and swiped, not expecting the blow to actually _do_ anything, but as more of a distraction. But Percy sliced back, aiming for my right arm. I blocked and retaliated with a left-right-left feint, which he caught and rolled my blade off of Riptide's hilt, to which I sliced upwards towards his wrist. The blow would have left a serious mark, but Thalassa simply glanced off his skin.

"Dude!" I complained. "That's totally not fair, man."

Percy shrugged, "You're the one who wanted to train."

I was about to say, 'well, actually _you_ did', but Percy when for an uppercut, so I had to block and parry, not wanting to be sliced into Andy + Dip.

Again.

He clashed with Thalassa twice, front left, strike right, as I swung quickly to block both of them. So far I wasn't horribly maimed, so I wasn't doing too badly. But I could tell Percy wasn't exactly _trying_ to horrible maim me, he'd have to hide very well from Annabeth's wrath.

I parried another quick series of jabs, and my blade hit the base of Percy's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

Riptide rattled against the stones of the training arena. The tip of my blade was a couple of centimetres from Percy's undefended chest.

"_This is difficult,_" Percy remembered Luke saying; _"I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."_

Percy was silent for a moment, looking between Riptide and Thalassa, and then turned to me, a goofy smile on his face, "Now _that_ was unexpected. I don't think anyone's gotten me with my own move. Who taught it to you?"

I shrugged, "No one. Came…naturally, I guess."

Percy smiled and picked up Riptide. He looked fondly at his sword, before sliding it back into his sheath, "C'mon," he said. "I know just the person to fix up that mess of a sword you have."

I looked at him, completely confused, as he headed off for the armoury, not realising I'd just spent an hour with my father without thinking one murderous thought.

Maybe my stay at Atlantis wasn't going to be so bad after all.

…

**Hey, like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Did any of you get the **_**Lightning Thief **_**reference? I mean, other than the mini-Percy-Luke flash-back. Try and find it :)**

**I have year 7 camp next week, and then a 30km, 2 night hike, so I'll be exhausted, but I'll try to get something up soon, I promise!**

**Peace, love and Percy,  
>~Emily<strong>


	3. Home at Last

**I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.  
>I must update on time.<br>I must update on time.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I'd love to promise longer chapters, but with my writing, I think you'll be forced to wait until the third book. :(**

**Have you read the extract of the Son of Neptune chap 1? OMFG!**

**Disclaimer: …really?**

…

Chapter Three: Home at Last

Volcanos suck.

The Atlantean armoury was built in and around a series of underwater volcanos along the East Coast that I never even knew existed. Honestly, after one experience in a volcano, I wasn't eager for another one. So Percy took Thalassa for me, and I, well, I went home. And I mean _home_, home; as in the sixth floor of the Archstone East 36th Building.

Archstone was a rather small apartment block, with about 15-or-so floors, all with 'bout 25 separate apartments. I'd lived there forever; Annabeth had it before I was born because it was close to NYU for her to take her courses. The building itself was a sturdy redbrick, with rickety metal stairwells on the outside of the building, most with small deckchairs and pot plants set up. The lobby was nothing special, just a fairly large room with the coolest antique chandelier, two gleaming lifts and the grumpiest doorman.

The weirdo from next door, Mr Nelson, grunted as I walked past him by the elevator, either in annoyance or greeting I wasn't sure, but I smiled back.

I detoured up the stairs, going up each step as slowly as physically possible with ADHD. But way to soon I'd reached the apartment door. I knocked and the door was flung open and I was engulfed in a hug—

— from Alex?

"Alex!" I exclaimed, as the absolutely beaming boy pulled away. His smiled threatened to tear apart his face and his cheeks were beetroot red. Only then did I realise I was blushing too.

"Hey, Andy," Alex said with barely contained joy. "How're you?"

I snorted, _so_ Alex.

I stepped into the apartment; everything was exactly as we'd left it last month. The same water lilies that never seemed to wilt, embarrassing baby pictures, and the usual layer of thin dust from when mum can never be bothered dusting. Speaking of the devil, Annabeth walked out of the kitchen, her face absolutely glowing.

Immediately, I was engulfed in another massive, bone-breaking hug, to which mum was the cause of.

"How was Atlantis, honey?" Annabeth asked, releasing me. "Did Percy do anything stupid? I bet he did, or say something."

"Well, he did say quite a few words, _mother_." I smirked and Annabeth hit me on the back of the head. "Anyway, what're you doing here, Alex?"

Alex smiled, "Chiron asked me to talk to Annabeth about coming to help with Tactic Training at camp."

We all sat down, "Wouldn't Monique and Malcolm be cheated out of head-honchos? And wouldn't Monique come for that?"

"Nique's tied up, the Ares and Athena cabins are having their own mini-war at the moment."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah," Alex grimaced. "Originally it was bad, but now it's just really annoying. At least Capture the Flag's interesting."

"Well," Annabeth said. "More than usual."

Alex smiled and nodded in agreement, when an alarm started beeping from his phone.

"I'd better be going," Alex said, standing up and grabbing his bag. "Mum will _kill_ me if I'm late again."

"Tell her I said 'hi'!" I called after him. I heard a muffled "sure!" as the door closed.

I stood up, "Now, after a month of camping, sailing, fighting and general attempts to stay alive, I seriously need a shower. Expect me out in three days."

Annabeth laughed, "Don't use all of the hot water, you need'a do the dishes tonight."

"Oh, what!" I complained. "That's so unfair."

"So is life, get over it," Annabeth smirked as I headed up towards my room. Seriously, I needed a shower and sleep in my own bed. Oh gods that sounds so good at the moment.

The there was a knock at the door. I turned and walked to the door; a little miffed at having to postpone the shower/sleep, and opened it.

"Alex, if you forgot your—oh." I blushed when I realised it wasn't Alex at the door.

"Hey, Andy," Percy smiled. "Can I—uh…come in?"

I nodded mutely and stepped back for him to enter. I closed the door behind him and walked behind him to the kitchen.

"Andy!" Annabeth called. "Who's at the—oh," she turned and saw Percy standing in the doorway awkwardly, shuffling from foot-to-foot as he bore Annabeth's famous glare. "Hello, Percy."

"Hi, Annabeth," Percy attempted a smile, but was cut off by Annabeth's Glare (which, in itself, deserves a capital letter.)

"What do you want, Percy?" Annabeth said testily. I looked between the both of them like a tennis match, waiting to see which one would say what first. Finally, I held up my hands.

"You love-birds can eye-fight for as long as you want, but I'm having a well-deserved shower," I said as I exited the kitchen.

"Oh, no you're not," Percy stopped me, smiling. "Special request from Zeus."

"What? That I can't have a shower. Well, that's just too bad—"

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked, cutting me off, turning to Percy. "Zeus wants her up there _now?_ I thought he'd already spoken to Monique and the other two."

I smirked at the boys being reduced to the 'other two'.

"Apparently he wants a more reliable source," Percy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why's want me, then?" I asked, smirking.

Percy looked at me blankly for a second, while Annabeth struggled to keep a straight face. She was doing a better job than me, when Percy smiled, "Ha, ha, very funny. Come on."

I rolled my eyes, "Now he gets it." I picked up my back and grabbed my jacket. "Well, apparently I'm going again, mum. See ya later."

"See you," Annabeth said as we walked out, Percy first and I closed the door behind me. We almost ran down the steps and out onto the street, where Percy hailed a taxi.

"Huh," he smiled proudly. "My taxi-hailing skills are still as good as ever."

I rolled my eyes (again) as we slid into the taxi. As the car began to drive through the streets of Manhattan I began to fidget in my seat, bitting my lip anxiously.

"Andy," Percy smirked. "Chill, we're just going to Olympus."

I looked at him incredulously, "You're telling me to 'chill'? What were you like when you first went to Olympus?"

_The thrones were empty except for two at the end. He didn't have to be told who the two gods were that were sitting there, waiting for him to approach. He came towards them, his legs trembling._

Percy smiled, "I was fine, marched in there and said my part, y'know."

I snorted, "Ya-huh, and what will Annabeth tell me?"

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but he seemed to stop and think about the question, then he closed his mouth again as the taxi began to slow outside the Empire State Building. We stepped out into the bitter wind of…summer?

Percy seemed to notice the wind too. He looked up at the top of the Empire State Building, "Urgh," he groaned. "What's he on about now?"

A huge gust of wind tore through my jacket. Percy rolled his eyes — the clouds darkened and thunder clapped — as he made his way towards the double doors.

I'd been to the Empire State Building a few times, on school trip and all, but Annabeth tried to detour any activities close to it, and for reasons I now understood. We passed a doorman sitting behind a yellow marble desk, to which Percy nodded curtly before passing. I felt the old man's eyes follow us to the elevators and when the platinum doors closed, I asked, "Who was that."

Percy slid a card into a slot and pressed at red button that appeared on the console a second later, "No idea. All I know is that he's the door man who gets really annoyed if you don't have an audience up here and loves fantasy books — oh, WHAT!"

I jumped, "What?"

"Seriously, Zeus, Rebecca Black? Apollo said 'modern', not 'ear-wrenching'."

I rolled my eyes. He was complaining about the bloody music. Figures.

_It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!_

"No it's not, it's Thursday." I laughed. Percy smiled as the doors opened—what the…?

I stepped out of the elevator, out onto a narrow stone walkway… _in the middle of the air_. Ignoring the slight vertigo I looked over the scene before me. Below me was Manhattan from the height of an aeroplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky, lined with great bronze statues of the Olympians gods — and the minor ones, too. My eyes followed the stairs to the weirdest thing I'd ever seen (and that's saying something.) From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow, like Mount Etna had been. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled-palaces — a city of mansions — all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand green flames. Roads wound crazily up the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out and open-air market filled with colourful tents, a stone amphitheatre, a hippodrome and a coliseum built on one side of the mountain. I was here.

Olympus.

…

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Cliffhanger?**

**This story is getting **_**really**_** hard to write, so I'm taking suggestions to something you might wanna see happen. It can be between Percy, Andy, Annabeth, gods etc. I've already got heaps planned, and don't suggest **_'TELL US HOW ANNABETH BROKE PERCY'S HEART!_**' BECAUSE… SHIT SORRy caps lock. Anyway, because that's coming up in … two chapters! Omg**

**Peace, love and Percy,  
>~Emily<strong>


	4. Hi, I'm Annie Johnson

**Hey guys,**

**I JUST GOT BRACES! Eep! My mouth hurts :(**

**I'm trying to get into a better writing schedule, but it's getting hard, I may even have to put this on hiatus, but if I do, I know I'll never start again, so fingers crossed.**

**WARNING: a little more mature language in this chappie, but if you aren't prepared for that, why are you reading a 'T' rated story? :P**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Chapter Four: Hi, I'm Annie Johnson

My trip through Olympus was a daze. I passed a bunch of giggling wood nymphs, who threw olives at us as me and Percy—sorry, Percy and _I_—from their gardens; Percy assured me that it was a greeting or pray or something, so I didn't storm up there and cut someone for getting olive oil on my _New York Giants_ jumper. Hawkers in the market offered to sell me ambrosia-on-a-stick, a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece ("You can tell that it's fake," Percy muttered. "I've seen the real thing, and it looks nothing like that.") The nine muses (I tried to name them all…yeah, didn't happen) were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers that were probably minor gods and goddesses.

Like a switch, festive atmosphere seemed to turn off as we walked past, the random chatter and occasional bursts of laughter swapped for muttering and low bows. It was unnerving to say the least, and I couldn't help but feel that Percy didn't overly enjoy it either, but he continued to forge ahead. Up to the throne room. Up. The very big mountain. The very big, _steep_ mountain.

Oh gods, and I thought Etna was hard.

"Why can't the elevator go all the way up to the top of the mountain?" I huffed as we were halfway up.

Percy smirked at my fatigue, being all godly he didn't get tired walking up Olympus, "Come on, it's not that far!"

I looked at him incredulously, "Yes— . . . it . . . —is!"

Percy smirked again as I continued complaining all the way up to the throne room. Even a good 150 or 200 metres away from the huge, gold incrusted double doors I could feel the imposing vibe. The throne room was absolutely huge, and I mean Grand Central Station huge, with Corinthian columns that reached all the way up into the clouds (the clouds above the clouds?). Everything seemed to have an inlay of gold or a rim of gold, or a picture in gold. It—

—oh, my gods. My mom designed this. Everything I looked at now had a different meaning. This was _all_ my mother's work. Well, maybe not all, I suppose she would have invested quite a lot of the original design of Olympus into her new one, but it would be hard considering the period difference between . . .

See? This is what happens when your mother's an architect.

"Andy? I think it would be best if you opened the doors, first."

Startled, I looked up and . . . I was about to walk into the almost-200 metre tall doors. Un-missable. It seemed like I'd missed them. I blushed scarlet, "Shut up," I muttered as I pushed the doors open and stepped into the Throne Room.

I don't even know why they called it a throne _room_. It was absolutely giant, and after spending a week on the _Princess Andromeda _and scaling Mount Etna, I knew what 'giant' meant and _this_ was giant. Twelve thrones were set up in a U shape, a crackling hearth positioned behind the largest seat of power. A young girl kneeled by the hearth, a jar in her hands, and another god was seated on a small (and by small, I mean not as big as the other thrones) fold out lawn chair. The twelve other gods that sat upon the thrones were silent. Before, as we were walking up the mountain, I could hear their faint conversations, but now they were deadly silent, watching Percy and I as we stepped into the sparkling gold-and-marble hall.

There were fourteen sets of eyes on me, Percy standing back at the doors. Fourteen sets of godly eyes, with varying levels of hate, confusion, hate, curiosity, ecstatic excitement and even more hate.

Well this can't be good.

I had no idea what to do. What do I say? What do I do? Do I bow? Curtsy? Juggle?

Thankfully, Percy stepped forward and saved me. "Lord Zeus," he said, bowing. I followed his lead and bowed, muttering the same. I wanted to punch Percy. He was smirking next to me, and I'm sure the gods wouldn't mind if I hit him. Actually — I looked around at the gods — one or two of them wouldn't mind hitting Percy themselves.

"Perseus," the god in front of us said — Zeus, if the massive bolt of lightning sitting next to his throne was any indication, "we're all so glad you're safe."

Looking around at the Olympians, I guessed only half of them agreed with that.

Zeus continued, "We have already heard the report of the events—" Hera huffed. I guess she'd met Alex, then. "—but we would like your record of events."

"I was unconscious for most of the proceedings, Lord Zeus . . ."

Wait, where was this going . . . ?

"—I think Andy would be the best person to ask, milord."

Every eye was back to me, some never having left. It was so quiet.

Well, at least we'd know if a pin dropped.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me and I withheld the shudder that rode down my spine with his gaze. "So," he said, as if sentencing me to capital punishment, "this is the Andromeda Jackson that we have all been hearing about."

I didn't trust myself not to say something completely stupid, so I just nodded.

Zeus didn't look like he was affected by that information, but the other gods sure did. A very pretty woman whom I guessed was Aphrodite was sitting straight, clapping tiny, silent claps as if congratulating my existence (Percy and Annabeth and—oh, _oh_! Okay.) Poseidon smiled, turning to his left and smiling at Hephaestus, who was eyeing Thalassa on my wrist, as if wondering how much I'd already damaged it. Apollo smirked, probably thinking . . . well, I had no idea what Apollo was thinking, and I s'pose that's a good thing. Ares just glared at me, as if I had personally insulted his existence; (Dionysus? Yeah, Dionysus) had his left arm on the armrest, resting his head on his arm. Hermes was looking at me strangely, twisting his big stick—

_It is _not_ a big stick!_ A female voice scorned inside my head. I jumped in surprise, but it went unnoticed by the gods. _It is called a caduceus, young lady!_

_It's a big stick,_ other voice, male, said lazily.

_No it's not, George._

_Yes it is, Martha._

_No._

_Yes._

_No_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_YES!_

_NO!_

_YE_—

"George! Martha! Quiet!" Hermes said. "You're giving me a headache!"

_But gods can't get headaches,_ George hissed.

_Shut up, George_.

Instantly, the caduceus began to glow and shrink into a small cell phone. Hermes pocketed it and turned back to Zeus and Hera.

_See what've done, George? You've gotten us shrunk . . . again!_

_I'm not listening! La la la la la la la la la!_

"You're giving me a headache now," I muttered. Percy smirked.

Zeus groaned, "Ignoring the interruption."

_Sorry_.

"Andromeda Jackson, so far into our query of this past month's events, it has been _your_ name that I have heard the most." Lightning cracked outside. "So, tell me, as we seem _unable_—" he glowered at Percy, "—to find a name to put onto the face of Lord Perseus and Annabeth Chase's kidnapper."

I looked at Percy. Was this dude serious? Okay, okay, so ZEUS, lord of lighting, honour, justice blah, blah, blah king of Olympus couldn't exactly be classed as 'dude', but _really_? There were . . . _one, two, three, four,_ five people who knew . . . why hadn't Alex told Zeus anything?

"Well, Andromeda Jackson?" Zeus emphasised each syllable. "Do you know who is responsible?"

"Triton," I announced. Mutterings broke out around the hall. "Triton was responsible, Lord Zeus."

Zeus turned to Poseidon, who — for a guy who just found out his son nearly killed his other son — didn't look all too concerned. "Brother. Is this true?"

Poseidon nodded, "Yes. And before you ask, _brother_, no. I do not know where he is now."

"Oh, surely, Poseidon," Hades spoke up from his fold-out throne, "you can keep track of him? He surely wouldn't go far into any of our domains. Zeus?"

Watching the Elder Gods speaking was like watching an immortal version of tennis. Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth—

"Uh-hem," Hera coughed, "Darling?" She nodded towards Percy and me.

—well, it was like a tennis match, until someone changes the game.

"Yes, of course. Lord Perseus, Miss Jackson, thank you for your input on the situation. And, truly, Perseus, we are glad that you are safe."

"Thank-you, uncle," Percy nodded and bowed again.

"COUNCIL ADJOURNED!" Zeus bellowed, with a lightning clap just to make the point. The other gods, most likely already used to Zeus theatrics began disappearing ("Cover your eyes or you'll die," Percy told me just as Ares turned into his divine form), but I was frightened to see how many of the gods actually shrunk down to my size.

Were they going to speak to us? I actually have to uphold a _conversation_? Without sounding like an utter moron, that is.

First to reach us was Poseidon, who embraced Percy and then turned to embrace me. Wow, okay, being hugged by a god. Happens every day. Although, the last time I was this close to my grandfather I was bawling my eyes out like a two-year-old and staining his Hawaiian print shirt.

R.I.P Hawaiian Shirt. I won't miss you.

"Androm—Andy," Poseidon corrected, smiling. "I would ask 'How are you?' but I think that is a little inappropriate at this time."

"Smooth, Kelp Face," a tall, black-haired woman rolled her eyes from behind Poseidon. She turned her disconcerting gaze from Poseidon to me. The first thing that I noticed were her eyes. They were the exact same shade of I-Know-A-Million-Ways-To-Kill-You grey that my mom had, and had used on me many times in the past. But, back then they were more Clean-Your-Room-Or-I'm-Taking-Away-The-Wii grey. So this was Athena.

"My dear," she smiled, her gaze softening slightly, "I must say, you look so much like your mother."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, the grandparents had their moment with the grandkid, now I wanna meet my cousin." Hermes shoved Athena out of the way (which I didn't think would _ever_ be a good idea from the way the goddess of wisdom was glaring at the messenger god) and stood in front of me, smiling.

"Second cousin, technically," I shrugged, smirking.

Hermes returned my shrug. "Meh, who cares? Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travellers, thieves and your second cousin, at your service."

"I thought you said no one cared?"

"Ooh," said Hermes, gripping my shoulder, "touché. I like this one, don't blow her up, Dio."

A chubby man who was speaking shortly with Percy groaned, "Oh, _na pari I eychi_! Another Johnson? I had enough with Peter!"

"Uh . . ."

Percy shook his head at me, "Don't even bother, Andy. I gave up years ago."

Dionysus frowned, "Hey, watch it, Parker. So, is this yours and Allison's kid? Annie or something?"

I sighed. Gods, it was going to be a long camp this summer.

…

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!  
>~Emily<strong>


	5. It's All Greek to Me

**Hey, guys,**

**I have return from my hiatus. For those who didn't know I was on a hiatus . . . well, I was on a hiatus. Surprise! But now I'm back. My updating schedule will be crap, but I hope that I'll get lots written and be able to progress.**

**I debated on whether or not to put in a giant A/N at the beginning, explaining things that have been going but I'm putting that at the end, so it will be easier to skip, as I'm sure some of you already have. So I'll just put the ****IMPORTANT**** things up here.**

**1)** I have 3 stories planned out after this. Yes, this will become the **Andy-Venture Series**.

**2)** I've just re-entered the PJO fandom, so please bear with me (like, yesterday, I was writing the final chapter and I completely forgot what the weapons are made out of, so I was frantically scrambling through the books and through the Wikia going "I should know this!")

**3)** This will include **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING** from Heroes of Olympus. Nothing. That series doesn't even exist. No Jason, no Leo, no Piper, no Reyna. Sorry, Frank, but you're going too. Bye Hazel.

**4)** I apologize profusely for my absence.

**5)** I have made pages of the **Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wikia**. They're mainly for me to keep track of my characters, but if you want to take a look at what's coming up next, be my guest ( percyjacksonfanfiction . wikia wiki/Category : Andy_Jackson_Series)

**6) **_**GO BACK AND READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**_I've redone it, and I think it would help if you rememberedwhat had happened previously.

**7) **Also, chapter lengths will hopefully increase! :)

**Please review with any thoughts, concerns, queries or death threats you may have.**

**Disclaimer: **I – in no way, shape or form – own Percy Jackson.

**. . . ****Ω**** . . .**

Chapter Five

It's All Greek to Me

**. . . Ω . . .**

_18th __August, 2025 – Boston, Massachusetts_

Monique was tired, grumpy, dirty, bruised and, above all, ready to kill her sister. They weren't even full sisters, but Willow Anderson was _really _getting on her half-sister's nerves.

It had started when Monique had returned from New York. Her father — James Anderson, an archaeologist from England — had picked her up from the airport in the Anderson Family Hippie Van (the AFHV for short) and taken the drive to their house on the outskirts of the city. That was fine. They'd talked, and James had interrogated Monique on "what the hell were you doing that required you to visit Uncle Rob in Sicily?" He parked the AFHV in the driveway and — before Monique could even step out of the van — she was dragged out by her step-mom Pauline.

"Oh, Monique, dear!" Monique was having trouble breathing in her step-mother's embrace. "We thought you were dead! Robert called us and told us you and your friends were there, and then the eruption at Etna! Oh, dear, we're just so glad you're okay!"

The daughter of Athena struggled in the hug before managing to slide out of it. "I'm okay, we got out in time. I'm fine."

Pauline wasn't convinced, but James came to the rescue, "I'm sure Monique is very tired from her _travels_, Paulie."

"You know what? I'll put on some soup for you, Monique, honey. And maybe some toast and jam." Pauline totted into the house, most likely heading for kitchen when Monique gave her father a pointed look.

Her dad shrugged, "She's just trying to be nice, Nique. You could make an attempt, too. But I'm glad you're home, sweetie. We all are."

Sighing, Monique hauled her bag from the back of the car and swung it over her shoulder and took a spear out of the trunk. She had no idea what the mortals thought Alex's spear was, but, from the way Mrs Wilnerburg from next door was smiling and waving at her, it couldn't have been anything more dangerous than PVC piping.

Monique made haste up the stairs and to the attic — where she and Willow shared a room.

This was where it started.

Fast-forward an hour or two.

"WILLOW! GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!"

"MOM! MONIQUE'S CALLING ME NAMES!"

"I'm stating facts, moron."

"MOM! She's doing it again!"

"_O__D__í__a parap__á__no, tha stamat__í__soume na mil__á__me_?"

"MOM! DAD! MONIQUE'S INSULTING ME IN LATIN!"

"It's Greek, you _prósopo pisin__ó_!"

"Monique!" James called from downstairs. "Stop insulting your sister in an ancient language! Willow, just stop . . . whatever you were doing!"

Willow huffed and sank down on her be with the theatrics the ten year-old was known for, as Monique collapsed into a bean-bag, massaging her temples. She had another week of this.

Gods she couldn't wait to get back to camp.

**. . . Ω . . .**

_20th __August, 2025 – Bend, Oregon_

"What is with this weather?" a beautiful brunette woman asked as she stepped in the door of her home, huddled in to her scarf, jacket and beanie. "Alex! Get your ass over to the east coast tell your father to calm down. It's summer!"

Alex scoffed as he turned away from the soup he was making to look at his mother. "It's _meant_ to be summer."

She shrugged, "Whatever . . . oh, you're amazing." She kissed his cheek when she noticed that her son had put on dinner already. "Thank you, Al. I had some students who _insisted_ that I marked them wrong on their exams."

"They dare go against the fearsome, Kelli Depp, physics lecturer and part-time stamp collector?" Alex smiled. "Wow. Now _that's_ bravery."

"Oh, shut it you," Kelli hit her son on the shoulder as she moved into the living room to deposit the various books and papers from her bag. "When did you say you were going back to camp?" She called from the couch.

"Can't wait to get rid of me already?" said Alex. "Thanks, mom."

"I didn't mean that," Kelli rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch. "OW! Alex! What have I told you about leaving stuff on the couch!"

"Not to?"

Kelli huffed as she tried to find what she sat on. From underneath a cushion, she found Alex's camp necklace. She sighed at the sight and placed it on the table. Kelli had wanted more time with her son, more time with him believing he was a normal boy. He shouldn't already have 5 beads on that necklace. He should be getting his first this year.

"Dinner!" Alex called, sliding out of the kitchen with a flourish, holding two bowls of soup. He swayed slightly, stepping to avoid spilling anything. "Shit . . ."

"Alexander Caesar," Kelli reprimed, more out of reflex than anything. She worked at Oregon State University. Her son had the cleanest mouth compared to the college students taking Kelli's physics lecturers.

Putting down the bowls, Alex collapsed onto the couch beside his mother. She put on a random show on the TV (Dancing with the Stars, or something equally as tedious) and the two ate in silence, watching a footballer, whose name neither of them could remember, dance the samba with a pretty blonde woman.

Their spoons were scraping the bottom of their bowls when Kelli spoke up.

"When _are_ you heading back to camp?"

Alex shrugged, placing his bowl on the coffee table gently. "Probably soon."

Kelli glowered at her son, "Alex. How 'soon' is 'soon'?"

"After I finish the dishes, soon, mom."

Kelli sighed and handed her bowl to Alex. "Well, you'd better get started then. And don't forget to scrub the pot."

Maybe her son was dealing with this far too early for her liking. But, she begrudgingly agreed, he was good at what he did—

"Who's A. Chase?"

Kelli held up a Yankee's cap that was lying on the couch. It must have been in Alex's pocket and fallen out . . .

Alex ran back into the living room, his face scarlet. "Uh . . . that's Andy's, she's Lord Perseus' daughter."

"Perseus has a daughter?" asked Kelli. "Why is her hat . . . ? Alex, have you got a girlfriend and haven't told me?"

"MOM!"

"Is she pretty?"

". . ."

"Aw, you're blushing!"

"MOM! Stop it!"

"Never, lover boy."

**. . . Ω . . .**

_22th __August, 2025 – Miami, Florida_

Josh could feel himself getting burnt under the Miami sun. But, really, he couldn't care less.

The son of Apollo was walking along Collins Ave with the air of a local. Which was good, seeing as he _was_ a local. Florida, born and raised, baby. He was also used to the sun, the heat; the tourists asking him to take their photos. Josh was used to it. And he loved it.

Josh looked up at the buildings, his condominium building dominating his vision. He sighed and continued walking down the street, Miami Beach only 200 metres away from him. Josh smiled to himself as he crossed across the perfectly cut grass, walking with the flow of locals and tourists onto the beach.

As his feet touched the sand, he calmed. It wasn't like he was some son of Poseidon. This was where he'd grown up. It was his home (and the fact that there were some _gorgeous_ girls helped slightly.) The tide was low, the sand pristine and white. Miami's water was a beautiful, clear blue, people swimming and having fun during the hot summer's day.

_Andy would love to be here_, Josh thought, smirking at his friend's fate. He'd seen the weather forecast for New York and it looked like Zeus was _not_ happy. Andy hated cold weather. Josh laughed at the thought of poor Andy, huddled in layers of clothing, glaring at the sky.

Ha, ha.

_Sucks to be you, Andy._

**. . . Ω . . .**

_24th __August, 2025 – Manhattan, New York_

Do you ever get that feeling where you just want to scream at the world and tell it to shut the hell up, my life is already hard enough, don't send anything else?

Just me?

I stood on the rusted fire escape of my mom and my apartment, hands gripping the rail with white knuckles, overlooking the filthy streets of the Lower East Side. And, I guess, 'fire escape' seemed like a fitting name at the moment. I was certainly escaping, although not something of the burn-y, flame-y kind. Mom and Percy were talking. And not like talking, talking; like _talking,_ talking. The 'adult' kind of talking, where one yells at the other, and then the other yells back. Usually it's over some trivial matter like money, or whose turn it is to empty the dishwasher, or how becoming a god and ignoring everyone you love could impact just slightly on a relationship.

Y'know, normal family topics.

I groaned and let go of the rails, leaning against the brick behind me. It was windy and rainy and thundery and _freezing_ – Zeus was either showing off, angry or both – and I was wearing two jackets over the top of each other, beanie, scarf and track pants. It's the middle of August. Did I mention that? Zeus, get it together. Please. Like, _now_. My hair was flying all over the place, covering half of my face. I was practically _eating_ my hair.

Whatever. Screw this.

I walked back inside and headed directly to my room. No food or pee breaks. Straight in. Locked door. Ripped off various items of thermal clothing. Collapsed on bed.

"OW!"

Fell on something.

I groaned, rolling off my bed and onto the floor, as I looked groggily at what was laying on my sacred sleeping space. Mom's navy duffel bag was there, a note attached to it in mom's neat handwriting.

Ανδρομέδα,  
>Βρέθηκαν την παλιά τσάντα στην αποθήκη. Παρακαλούμε χρησιμοποιήστε το.<br>Πακέτο για το στρατόπεδο, θα φύγουμε αύριο το πρωί (στις αρχές, ώστε να μην παω για υπνο αργα!)  
>μαμά Αγάπη<p>

Π. Σ. Καθαρίστε το δωμάτιό σας

"Androméda," I read aloud. "Vréthikan tin paliá tsánta stin apothíki. Parakaloúme chrisimopoiíste to. Pakéto gia to stratópedo, tha fýgoume áv̱rio to proí (stis archés, óste na min pao gia ypno arga!)" I groaned. "Mamá Agápi. P.S. Katharíste to domátió sas."

Looking around my room, I cringed. Clothes were strewn everywhere from when I came here with Alex, Josh and Monique, a chair was even upturned and— I don't remember having pizza.

I just wanted to sleep, and now mom wants me to clean _and_ pack? What is this? Huffing, I bent down and snatched up a lonely sock.

Best get started, then.

**. . . Ω . . .**

My first month of camp I never really got to experience it. Listening to my mom talk about Chiron as we drove up Long Island — he's the centaur in charge, apparently — and games of Capture the Flag, I really got an idea of what I missed. But, this time, I was determined not to miss anything.

Now, diverging off subject a bit, have you ever been to school? Most of you would say yes (I'm hoping). Well, do you remember that annoying feeling on your first day of junior high, when your mom or dad is so worried? It's like they won't ever see you again so they demand to baby you. I mean, they already did that for Elementary school, they don't need to for junior high.

Anyway, what I'm trying to get at here is that feeling when your parent decides to be good and follow you into your school, or up to the doors. "Are you going to be okay?" and "Remember to ask _[insert teacher's name here]_ for help". You just want them to _go away_ and then they insist on kissing you in front of your friends and the upperclassmen laugh at you and you're blushing and mentally working out escape routes and just wishing that the ground would swallow you whole?

That's what I felt right now.

We'd driven up to Camp Half-Blood, mom taking the chance to give me a full-on lecture about the gods and monsters, tricks to kill them and things to watch out for (actually, I was pretty grateful for that). When we got to the border we were forced to sneak around the giant dragon/pine tree/sheep skin combo (Peleus, Thalia's Tree and the Golden Fleece, whatever) because there was a _dracaena _poking around at the borders.

"No, Andy," said Annabeth, not even looking behind her as we moved behind Peleus. "You get that sword out and I swear I'll make Mr D turn you into a grape."

I sighed, but asked, "Mr D?"

"Dionysus."

"Oh!" I remembered him. "The fat angle guy from Olympus."

Annabeth snickered, "Yeah, but don't you dare call him that to his face. Like I said, if I get a call from Chiron one night telling me that out my daughter is now a vegetable of some sort . . ."

"I thought grapes were fruit?"

"Get in there, Fish Breath," Annabeth rolled her eyes as she pushed me past the borders, into the valley.

I frowned. "'Fish Breath'? Really, mom?"

"Fine," said Annabeth, both of us making our way down the steep incline. "What do you wanna be called, then?"

I shrugged, "Andy would work."

"No," Annabeth shook her head, "a Jackson can_not_ go without a nickname—"

"HEY! FEATHER BRAINS IS BACK!"

I glared down at the raven-haired boy who was standing on the Big House porch. "Alexander . . ."

"Feather Brains." My mom laughed. Oh, no. "I like it."

My nickname was _so_ not 'Feather Brains'. "Thanks a lot, _Air Head_." Annabeth laughed as Alex frowned, and then glared at me. I shrugged innocently. "A Chase girl can_not_ go without making a nickname."

"And here I was hoping she wasn't actually related to you."

All three of us looked up at the new voice. Grover was coming through the Big House door, his hooves covered with green converse, his shaggy legs with jeans and a blue t-shirt that read '_I survived the Second Titan War and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'_. Following behind him was Chiron (if his horse-behind gave anything away) whom Annabeth ran up to hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Grover huffed indignantly as Annabeth hugged him to.

"It's good to see you, child," Chiron was smiling wide, absolutely glowing with pride, as if Annabeth was his own daughter, "although, it isn't you who is the child now, is it?" He looked past Annabeth to me. I flushed.

"I'm Andy, sir."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "You've raised her well, Annabeth. A difficult feat with a Jackson."

Annabeth and Grover laughed as if sharing an inside joke. Man, I felt so out of the loop. Luckily, I was tackled from behind. Face planting into the ground, I rolled away to kick Alex in the shins.

"OW! Andy!" The son of Zeus complained, sitting up, puffing slightly from where he'd run up the hill. "It's god to see you, too."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature, what was it? Feather Brains," Monique appeared behind Alex, Josh on her heels. I jumped up and almost talked Monique as I hugged her. Josh stepped away, but I tutted.

"Uh-uh, Joshua, you get your butt into this hug. You to, Alexander."

Laughing and cringing at the use of their full names, both of them joined in the group hug. We were all laughing, hugging awkwardly but friendly, not wanting to let go. Finally, we broke and I smiled at mom. "I'm going now, bye, love you!" I called over my shoulder as I ran down the hill, the other three running with me, away from the laughing of my mother, god-father satyr and trainer centaur.

Yup, just a normal day here at Camp Half-Blood.

**. . . Ω . . .**

_CRASH! BANG! BOOM! _"WATCH OUT!"

I jumped, smashing my head against the bunk bed. Groaning, I rubbed my head as I staggered out of my cabin. Disorientated, I looked around for the noise.

From somewhere in the distance I heard Monique yell at someone, "CAREFUL WITH THAT!"

"What in _hades_ are they doing?" Alex ran out of the Zeus cabin, carrying his shield. "Don't tell me they're re-building the Eris cabin again."

I looked at Alex and mouthed _again?_ The son of Zeus waved away my question (rude) and slipped his shield onto his back. "Best go see what's got Monique using her angry-voice."

"Her 'angry-voice'?"

Alex shrugged before turning and jogging in the direction of the forest. I followed, slightly disorientated, until we hit the forest line. Monique was standing there, Malcolm by her side, both Athenians pouring over some blue sheets of stuff. Construction paper, I realised.

Hey, you don't live with an architect and not know these things.

In front of them, campers were flying around on Pegasus', giant walls dangling from ropes they were carrying. They were like divine cranes. Monique was ordering each demi-god to place their section of wall in a certain spot, whilst others were dropping huge crates.

"Hey, Monique, where do you want the cobra's?" a son of Zelus asked — Carson, I think his name was — swooping down on a brownie-crème Pegasus.

Monique consulted the paper. "Put them by the Spartan Death Vipers."

"Gotcha."

"By the gods above, _what_ are you two doing?" I asked, staring at Monique and Malcolm. They laughed at me as I tore the construction paper from their hands. Printed at the top, big and bold was '_Νέο στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος Λαβύρινθος_'.

I glared at them, "You guys are constructing a labyrinth?"

Malcolm took the paper back from me, "On Chiron's orders, Andy. Apparently, he wants to challenge us campers."

"What?" asked Alex. "You mean, more than he already does?"

"Yup."

"Oh, gods . . ." I groaned, rubbing my temples. This was _not_ going to turn out good.

**. . . Ω . . .**

I don't know if you already know this, but demi. God. Dreams. _Suck_. After dinner I headed to my cabin, well prepared for a long day of training tomorrow. But I fell asleep and became two people.

Well, not literally.

I was looking at myself. It was weird. I, me, my dream self, whatever, was standing in the Poseidon dorm, watching my sleeping self. I took a good look at myself. Messy hair, rumpled pyjamas, deep breathing.

Nope, didn't drool. Good to know.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin swung open silently, and a man stood there.

Creepy.

This guy made Lord Voldemort look like a fluffy kitten. He was tall, 6 foot or more; tall and imposing, with this air of . . . grandeur, victory, menace. This dude knew what he wanted and how he was gonna do it. And he was in my cabin, pulling an Edward Cullen.

But then he stepped over to my sleeping self. He drew a gleaming black sword from a scabbard on his waist.

_NO!_ I tried to yell, jumping in front of him, but it was too late.

He raised his sword and swiftly swung it down.

**. . . Ω . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Okay, long A/N time.**

**I started re-doing Oldmanmah's original when I was 11. I finally put it up when I was 12. I am now 13. And a lot has changed since then. My writing style has grown and matured. I actually know what to and not to do when writing, punctuation**** and grammar (although I seem to rape the comma) are no problem anymore.**

**I now go to high school. I go to a school named Perth Modern (I've already mentioned I live in Perth, Australia, and there are **_**that**_** many 'Emily's in Perth, I'm not too worried). It's a school for the academically gifted (Our motto is **Savoir C'est Pouvoir**. Google translate that). So, work load is pretty heavy. But I hope this won't stop me from writing and I really, really, **_**really**_** hope that we can keep this series going until the final book.**

**Also, my Social Science teacher also happens to be the head of the History department, and me and him got into a merry old chat a few weeks ago about Ancient Greece, so I hope that with teachers helping me I'll be able to include more correct facts and monsters that Mr Riordan hasn't introduced yet.**

**Phew! Not that long. **

**See you at the next update,  
>~Emily<strong>


	6. This May Just Work Out

**Chapter Six**

This May Just Work Out

**. . . Ω . . .**

CAMP ACTIVITY TIMETABLE, _TUESDAY 26TH_  
>as approved by Chiron, Activities Director<p>

Camper: _Andromeda Jackson_  
>Age: <em>13<em>  
>Cabin: <em>3<em>

0800-0900:_ Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

0900-1100: _Sword Skills_

1100-1200:_ Archery_

1200-1230:_ Greek Mythology_

1230-1330:_ Lunch_

1330-1500:_ Ride the Rapids_

1500-1700:_ OPTION OF 1) Letters Home; 2) Cabin Clean-Up; 3) Laundry; 4) Wood Chopping; 5) Firework Making_

1700-1800:_ Free Time_

1800-1900: _Dinner_

1900-2100:_ Obstacle Course_

2100-2200:_ End-of-Summer Fireworks_

Any complaints are to be taken up with Mr D.  
>(Complainers will be turned into drunken porpoises.)<p>

**. . . Ω . . .**

_PREVIOUSLY . . ._

_This guy made Lord Voldemort look like a fluffy kitten. He was tall, 6 foot or more; tall and imposing, with this air of . . . grandeur, victory, menace. This dude knew what he wanted and how he was gonna do it. And he was in my cabin, pulling an Edward Cullen. But then he stepped over to my sleeping self. He drew a gleaming black sword from a scabbard on his waist. NO! I tried to yell, jumping in front of him, but it was too late._

_He raised his sword and swiftly swung it down. _

**. . . Ω . . .**

I screamed.

Shooting up in bed, ignoring the cold sweat that trickled down my forehead, I draw Thalassa, swiping it through the air wildly. I jumped out of bed and collapsed onto the floor.

"OW!"

Like. A. Loser.

Groaning, I sat up, glancing around the cabin, trying to stop my heart from beating so godsdamn quick. No creepy-man-with-sword. I touched my face. Yup, head's still on. All fingers and toes? Good.

I sighed and fell back onto my covers. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep now. That man's face . . . he seemed familiar . . . as if I'd seen him before in passing. He just had a _presence_ that, honestly? It scared me. I huffed and punched the mattress before clumsily falling out of bed, half-walking, half-crawling to where I'd dropped my hoodie.

Shrugging it on, and putting on some shoes (because it tends to get cold at – I checked my watch – 3am). Opening the door to my cabin silently, I stepped out into the full moon. Time for the werewolves to come out and howl. Do werewolves actually exist? There has to be a god for half-men, half-wolves, and if there isn't I will be severely disappointed.

Attempting to sneak across the grass and _not_ run into a statue (because Ares' statue just _stares_ at me, and it seriously creeps me out), I moved across the cabins and past the – still flickering – fire. I could feel the ocean, like a tug in my gut, calling to me.

Wow, that was creepy.

Stepping over a wooden sign post (_Please do not enter beach area without satyr supervision_) I collapsed onto the sand, spreading my fingers out in the pristine white. I picked up a handful and let it fall through my fingers, relishing in the feeling and probably looking like some axe-serial-killer feeling up the beach. Scoffing, I fell back. The dream was all I could think about. Who was he? What did he want? Why was he trying to kill me? Do I really look like that when I slept?

"Andy?"

I jumped and whipped around, my heart racing. "Crap, Alex. Don't _do_ that." Alex laughed as he sank down on the sand next to me, stuffing his hands in to the pockets of his Oregon State University hoodie.

There was a terse silence before I asked.

"What're you doing here? It's―" I checked my watch again, "―3:26 in the morning."

His lip twitched in a quick smile, "When we were on the 'Princes Andromeda' you always went on deck when you had a nightmare. I thought that you'd probably go to the water after _breaking my eardrums_. Thanks for that, by the way." He nudged me with his shoulder.

"You're welcome," I laughed softly, nudging him back. We both smiled and fell into a comfortable silence. It was broken when Alex asked:

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

The son of Zeus rolled his eyes, "The dream, you loser."

"Not a loser," I mumbled, looking out over the water.

"Andromeda Sally."

"Alexander Caesar."

Alex punched my shoulder, "Why are girls so stubborn?"

"If only I knew the answer to that."

I practically fell over myself turning around at the new voice, but I relaxed when I recognised the salt-and-pepper hair and sly smile. The god's smile only widened as he spoke. "Aw . . . you two remind me of her parents."

Alex's brow furrowed, "Lord Hermes . . . ?"

"How do we remind you of _Percy_ and _mom_?" I asked, looking at him strangely. I don't think Percy ever had some weirdo kill him in a dream.

Well . . . it _was_ Percy . . .

"No," Hermes waved his hand, "I just – oh, never mind, you two ruin it." The god rummaged around in his mail bag until he pulled out a small jewellery bow, wrapped in a worn, tattered and (_is that blood?_) stained white cloth. He tossed it to me and I caught it.

"Who's that from?" Alex asked, irritated. What? What made him so grumpy all of a sudden?

Hermes grimaced, as if the question caused him physical pain, "It . . . well, let's just say that I've held onto that for a long time. I've just waited for the address to make sense."

My brows furrowed as I looked down at the address, written sloppily on the cloth with a blunt pencil:

_Feather Brain,  
>3:27 am, 25-8-2025,<br>In Front Of Signpost, Beach,  
>Camp Half-Blood, Farm Road 3.141,<br>Long Island, New York 11954_

"Oh," I reread the address until the letters and numbers twisted and turned, "this seems . . . exact."

I looked up to see that Hermes had vanished. Alex looked at me and shrugged, "He's a busy guy."

"Yeah, I guess," I twisted the box in my hands, finally unwrapping the cloth. Handing it to Alex ("Oh, _thanks_, Feathers") I opened the box to reveal a pearl, sitting atop a small cushion. It was artificial – made of lapis lazuli – and had a hole running through the centre like a bead.

Alex took it from me and rolled it between his fingers. Finally, he said, "Looks pretty."

"It does," I nodded. I pocketed the pearl and stood up, brushing off the sand. "Well I'm going back to bed. Night."

As I walked back over into camp I heard Alex exclaim, "Don't think you're getting out of telling me, Feather Brains!"

"Don't count on it, Air Head!" I yelled back, smiling. Suddenly I yawned and trudged back into my cabin and collapsed onto my bed.

Gods I was tired.

**. . . Ω . . .**

I didn't manage to fall asleep after getting back to my cabin. The sun was rising, light streamed into my cabin, when I realised that all my attempts at sleep were in vain and I forced myself to get up and get ready. With the two hours breakfast I managed to clean my cabin, fully unpack all of my clothes, clean and sharpen Thalassa, nearly step on Kavouri twice and redo the bandages around my ankle.

I stepped out from my cabin at the sound of the breakfast horn. The Hermes campers were tripping over themselves to line up and get their cabin neat at the same time. I felt proud. For once I was the one who was prepared.

"Come on, Kav," I picked up the crap and placed him on my shoulder, his claws clutching onto my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

_Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me . . . !_

I tapped Kavouri's shell indignantly, "Do you seriously have _that_ little faith in me?"

_When I'm back on solid ground I'll trust you again, Andy, _Kavouri said in my mind, turning up his metaphorical nose (because I'm pretty sure crabs didn't have noses they could down on people with).

"Thanks," I muttered, "I'm glad our friendship means so much to you―"

"Talking to yourself, _miel_?"

I turned around, confused. Who the hades was that? Standing behind me was a tall Hispanic girl – 17 or 18 – with short black hair and glowing yellow irises. She wore a red dress and a red rose in her hair – enough red? – but I recognised her. This was the girl from one of my dreams I'd had on the _Princess Andromeda_. She'd been bullying eight year-old Monique.

I glowered and Kavouri held himself taller, as if to show her that he was there and I wasn't crazy. "And you are?"

She smirked, "Paris Lyons, daughter of Eris."

Paris pronounced her last name lee-ons, not lions, like it was French or something. I found that funny, seeing as her first name was Paris. "Andy Jack―"

"Oh, I know," she said, her smile slightly strained, "you've been the talk of the camp. I just wanted to say that I am impressed at your _réalisations, enfant_."

"Uh . . . thank you?"

Paris smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when another person joined us. A boy Paris' age, with coffee-coloured skin, buzz cut black hair, and deep black irises. "Paris? Are you going to come to breakfast or stand around and gossip all day?" The boy smirked at his own joke (Paris did not look amused) and turned to me. "Hi," he held out his hand, "sorry that was rude of me. I'm Seth Lehman. Son of Hecate."

What? Seth Lemon?

_No, Lehman._

Oh, thanks, Kav.

_You're welcome!_

"Well," I said, rocking back on the balls of my feet awkwardly, "this was pleasant, but I'm hungry, so . . ."

"Breakfast, then," Seth smiled brightly, taking Paris' hand and pulling her (ignoring her huff of protest) into the mess hall, leaving me standing outside. But, worry not; I was soon accosted by another camper.

"And _what_ were you talking about with _London_?"

I winced at Monique's scathing tone and turned around warily to face the daughter of Athena. She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, her blonde hair up and out of her face, but she looked pretty. I always hated standing next to Monique; she could pass as a daughter of Aphrodite if she tried, whereas I was lucky to put my shirt on the right way most days (and that is a story in itself). "Why? Is it a crime?"

Monique gritted her teeth, "Come on. Before you start helping Zara plait her hair."

"I resent that!"

Ignoring me, Monique pushed past into the mess hall. I'd screwed up and done something stupid, but why was Monique so angry? I mean, she looked like my _mom_, the way she gritted her teeth when she got angry and never gave you a straight answer.

_It's like trying to understand a girl's mind, _Kavouri commented, _just doesn't make sense._

"I resent that to, Kav. Now shut up before I give you to Alex to look after."

_OH GODS NO!_

"Then be quiet."

I walked into the mess hall, sunlight streaming in through the open roof, and sat down at the Poseidon table near the front of the pavillion. Alex wasn't sitting at the Zeus table yet, so I cast an eye around. Josh had his head on the Apollo table, his siblings snickering and I had a feeling he'd fallen asleep. Monique was brooding at the Athena table. I felt bad for doing that, by how was I going to fix it? I'm sorry for whatever I did? No.

Huffing, I looked again. I caught Gwen Karter's eye – Gwen was one of my friends from the Hermes cabin when I bunked there. She was kind, but did have that annoying Hermes habit of stealing things that weren't hers. But she had her heart in the right place. Gwen waved and smiled, swatting away one of her sibling's hands as he reached for her pocket at the same time.

"Looking for anyone in particular?"

I frowned as I looked up at my mom, "No!"

Annabeth smirked, "Uh-huh, sure thing, Andy."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but mom ignored me and went to sit at the front table with Chiron, Grover and Mr D.

"What does who mean by what?" Alex asked. I jumped, not expecting Sir Douchealot to attack me from behind.

"I swear, if you do that one more time―" I warned. The threat was empty, of course. I couldn't kill anyone with my mother around. Whatever. I took my cap out of my pocket and put it on the table. It was worn and dirty, but it was moms (and it could turn you invisible, but being a family heirloom was cool to). Kavouri practically jumped from my shoulder and onto the Yankees Cap.

"Are you right there, Kav?" I asked, Alex rolling his eyes at the crab.

_It's comfy. I like your hat. I'm staying in your hat. Can I live in your hat? It's a nice hat._

"You insane crustacean."

Alex looked at me like I was a weirdo, "What?"

Chiron began to rise to address the camp, "Oops, better go," Alex smiled. He hit me on the back gently before scampering off to his table which was only two tables away from me. And the table between us was Hera's. That meant empty. Within throwing distance of food. This was good.

"Welcome!" Chiron exclaimed as he reached the top of the dais his table was raised on, everyone effectively shutting up to listen to the centaur. "Welcome to your final day of camp this summer."

Most people cheered, but there wasn't much heart behind it. Leaving camp was cool; yeah everyone'd see their families again. But that also meant danger and leaving this side of your family.

"And for our year-rounders, welcome to the last day of not having to do kitchen duty."

Groans. I laughed as I watched Alex mourn his hands.

Chiron smiled at the demi-gods' reactions to his news, "Now, this morning will deviate from your schedules slightly. Firstly, cabin inspections have been cancelled, due to the time we give you tomorrow to pack and the cleaning harpies' purge of your cabins."

Up on the dais, Annabeth whispered something to Grover, who bleated in laughter.

"Secondly, we have our famous fireworks tonight ―" Cheers "―but first we must present our beads for this summer."

The reaction was mixed. Most campers looked excited about it, whispers breaking out, and some also groaned. This was going to take for_ever_.

"We will call up everyone by their cabin," Chiron shuffled around on the dais and reached out for the large sack that Grover handed to him, "and this year, the camp beads will be presented by our very special guest Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Heroine of the Second Titan War."

It sounded like a swarm of locust were in the mess hall. Everyone was talking.

_Andy's mom? _

_They say she's the oldest demi-god alive! _

_I heard that she saved Manhattan with only a stick and shield! _

_Man, I'm hungry._

I looked up at mom. She winked at me as she stood up and took a bag from inside the bag Grover held. Chiron stepped aside for Annabeth to address the camp. "I promise this won't take long. I'll just call up the cabin councillors, and they can hand out the beads during your first activity today. First―!" She cleared her throat. "Cabin twenty: Hecate!"

I rested my hand on my hand as the Hecate councillor made his way up to the front. It was Seth, I noticed. Annabeth gave him the small bag of beads, said something quietly to him and then he went back to his table. Huh.

So this _was_ going to be depressingly boring.

Looking over at Alex I saw my mood mirrored on his. Gods this would take forever.

_Patience is a virtue, Andy,_ Kavouri said, but I pulled my cap over him.

_Shut up, Kav_, I told him. I began playing with my cap to pass the time (Kav was slightly disgruntled, but I ignored him) until mom called out:

"Cabin three: Poseidon."

I didn't even have to get up. Annabeth threw my bead bag at me. I tried to catch it, but a gust of wind caught it and it landed on the other end of the table. The rest of the campers laughed and I felt my face burn. Glaring at Alex (who was laughing into his hands) I sat back down and opened up the bag.

The beat was made of clay and was already attached to my new camp necklace (which in itself was only a piece of string). Painted on it was a picture of Italy, but instead of it 'kicking' Sicily, it was kicking a volcano.

I looked up at mum, "Funny."

She smiled, "I thought so."

**. . . Ω . . .**

The rest of the day was really just relaxing. Camp activities were fun because, like school, _no one_ focuses on the last day. Everyone was enjoying the day and enjoying the perfect weather because, let's face it, we'll never have bad weather.

By the end of the day the entire camp was relishing in the idea of going home (well, some of the camp). Everyone had finished packing and cleaning (and by 'everyone' I mean everyone sans me) and were conjugating on the beach for the fireworks. I myself was walking down to the beach, ready for a nice, quiet final night and conclusion to my first year at camp.

Ha, ha, I used 'nice' and 'quiet' while describing a part of my life. Man, I'm wiping away tears.

I was nearly at the small fence that really didn't stop anyone going onto the beach when I looked over at the small pier. Usually there were a few boats tied to it for safety/escape reasons or some wooden Hephaestus cabin death trap monstrosity, but there, sitting on the edge, was a man with shaggy black hair and Bermuda shorts.

Making my way to the pier I sat down beside my dad. My toes skimmed the water and the sea breeze was calm and reassuring. We both relished in it.

"Y'know," I said, turning around, "I turned 13 two weeks ago. You swore on the Styx that demi-gods would be claimed by the time they're 13."

Percy smiled to himself, looking out over the water, the sun now only a sliver above the horizon, stars twinkling. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Gods complain," I shrugged.

Percy hummed in agreement, before turning around fully, his face dark due to the lack of moonlight. "Hmm . . . well, night, Andy."

"Night, dad."

Percy froze as he turned, smiled to himself and then started to glow. I averted my eyes – not wanting to be incinerated on such a lovely night – as he turned into his godly form. He was gone when I turned back, now only a ripple in the water of Long Island sound.

Above my head, casting a blue-green light over the pier, was a tidal wave crossed with a trident.

The symbol of Perseus, Tidal God and Vassal Lord of the Atlantic.

**. . . Ω . . .**

My name is Andy  
>I am a demi-god girl<br>This may just work out

**. . . Ω . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Oh, and question. Should I refer to Annabeth (while writing) as 'Annabeth' or 'mum/mom'?**

**Please **review** with any thoughts, concerns, queries or death threats you may have.**

**See you at the story,  
>~Emily<strong>

**P.S: Again, for more info on the series go to . . . | **percy jackson fanfiction . wikia wiki / Category : Andy _ Jackson _ Series **. . . just remember to remove the spaces :)**


	7. SEQUEL

Hey guys,

_**THE SEQUEL IS OUT!**_

**Saving Andromeda **is up on my profile . . .

www . fanfiction u / 2337859 / 101EmilyRox

. . . or you can just search for **Saving Andromeda** . . .

www .fanfiction search . php

**OR **you could just click the little link up by the summary to go to my profile, instead of wasting time getting rid of spaces.

**~Emily**

**P.S: I'm thinking of changing my username. Go vote on my poll on what it should be.**


End file.
